warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Human-Neko RPG
Basically, this is the same universe using the theory, what if the RPG warriors turned into humans? This is Free to RP in, as long as you stay clean and you have your characters stay together and on topic. Run by Violet. Archives: *Human-Neko RPG/Archive 1 RPG Center Richtofen nodded to Burrstar. "I have many more, but zat one vas one I did vhen I traveled past ze territories." he explained, and pulled out a beautifully designed necklace he had shoved in his pocket earlier. "Zis one I got bored vith...it vas supposed to be a Star Cat, like one from ancient mythology." he explained. The pendant was pure diamond, with swirls of stars, a cat in the center, and all of the universe in its control. It was amazing, especially for one he made. He wasn't the best at stone-carving. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 12:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Trickspell groaned as she regained consciousness. She put a hand to her head. Luneflower regained consciousness shortly afterward, slightly dizzy. "Good," muttered Dewfrost, "they're up." Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 13:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen pulled out a few liquids and ingredients, pouring them all into one bottle and shaking it for a moment. "It's almost midnight." he murmured, staring to the moon. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 14:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan yawned, running a hand through her green hair absentmindedly. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 16:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Claisky gripped Trickspell's shoulder almost possessively as Emma and Luckblossom appeared. "Relax, Clai," said Trickspell. "It's only Emma and Luck." She felt the grip on her shoulder relax. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 18:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan nodded in greeting to Emma. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 18:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai rested her head on Izac's sholder, staring around the nightclub. Aspen(Talk) 19:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sighing softly, Burrstar sat down, wrapping her arms around her and waving to the people who just arrived. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lets go back to the others..," Mai whispered. Izac teleported them to Burrstar and the other humans. "We're back." Izac yawned. Aspen(Talk) 19:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan waved in greeting. "Hello." she said, winking slyly, and fluttering down from her current position on a tree branch. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:11, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izac waved to Morrigan. "Hi." Mai said. There was an edge to her voice at the woman's wink. Izac is mine....Stay off of him.... Aspen(Talk) 19:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan chuckled. "Don't worry, my dear. I wouldn't dare to take him from you." she said merrily. "I can always get someone else." she added, flexing her wings. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izac glanced oddly at Mai, a strange, confused look in his eyes. Mai shrugged but nodded just a little to Morrigan. Aspen(Talk) 19:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen grabbed a nice, smooth stone, grabbed a pen, staring to Mai and Izac, and sketched something down. He took out an incredibly sharp knife, cut a design into it, and handed it to Mai. Carved into the stone was an image of Izac and Mai with a heart behind them. It was a perfect copy of their faces, too. "Here, it's not too much vork for me." he murmured. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai blushed a little at the design and shoved the beautifuly cut stone into her jacket pocket, so that Izac wouldnt see. "Thank you, Richtofen." Mai said and smiled at him. Aspen(Talk) 19:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan smiled, and tapped Mai on the nose. "I know more than you think, my dear. Good luck." she said, and stepped away. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your velcome." he said quietly, and looked around. "Is Himeheart back at camp?" he asked Burrstar very quietly. It was strange of him to be quiet ever, he was usually incredibly talkative. He stared into his pocket, looking at a purple ruby with the same Star Cat design printed onto it, but with hearts on it, of course made by him, with a orange ribbon that makes it a necklace. It was meant for Himeheart, his mate. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart walked up behind Richtofen. "Richtofen!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 19:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Himeheart!" he said happily. He ran up to her with a wide smile. "I haven't seen you vorever. I saw Gemkit earlier, I sent her back to camp, but..." he trailed off, pulling out his purple ruby necklace. "I-I had free time, and I made zis for you." he murmured, placing it into her hands. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai looked confused, but she still nodded. Izac slid down the tree that he was leaning against and sat down, his legs infront of him. He tiredly gestured his hand to Mai. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her sholders. Aspen(Talk) 19:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gemkit followed Icefeather to the clearing again. "I couldn't find Himeheart, Burrstar-oh. There she is." Icefeather shouted, but sighed. Gemkit squealed and hugged her parents. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar chuckled. "It appears she snuck out while you weren't looking, Icefeather." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai laughed a little and Izac fell asleep. Aspen(Talk) 19:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Just joining in XD) Fluss was walking past. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss~!" Burrstar said merrily, waving in greeting. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather replied, "Oh. I feel stupid. I should be deputy, not a klutz >3<" Richtofen sighed. "It's okay if you don't like it, Himeheart." he murmured. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai yawned and rested her head on Izac's sholder. She was bored. Aspen(Talk) 19:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graysoul smiled. "It's alright, Icefeahter." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] '----' "I love it!" Himeheart squealed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 19:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss waved, her emerald eyes sparkling. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:17, December 23, 2011 ---- "Zanks, I have several vith zis design... I see zis pattern in my head everytime I shleep...I...um...." he trailed off again, eyes widening. He stiffened, his pale brown eyes turning an unusual pale gray. Gemkit squealed in shock. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon ran into Fluss, her shortish blonde hair somewhat messy. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai fell asleep. Aspen(Talk) 20:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen didn't move. His eyes didn't blink or twitch. He grew unresponsive, and it wasn't able to be sure if he was breathing or not. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon asked "What's going on with him?" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gemkit asked quietly, "Papa, are you okay?" "No.....no..not again..." he muttered under his breath. He wasn't talking to anyone in the forest, as if his spirit were in another dimension, eyes still pale gray. He didn't move an inch, or a muscle. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen?" Himeheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 20:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai quickly woke up to the commotion and ran to Richtofen. "Whats wrong with him?" she asked, her icy blue eyes wide. Aspen(Talk) 20:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo grabbed Richtofen's shoulder, and shook him once. Richtofen snapped out of it, clutching his forehead in pain. "Owwww..." he murmured, rubbing it. He accidently elbowed Takeo pretty hard in the face, enough to make Takeo fall backwards with a bright red nose. Takeo stroked his mustache in alarm. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai laughed just a tiny bit at Takeo's bloody nose. "Did Richtofen just dishonor you?" Mai laughed. Aspen(Talk) 20:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen suddenly punched to the right, and Star faded out of her invisibility, collapsing to the ground. "Agggghhhhh...." she spat, clutching her stomach. He sneered. "Anozzer prophecy pisses me off." he snapped. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good job, Richtofen!" Mai laughed. She felt happy right now. Aspen(Talk) 20:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What is your problem!? Why are you with her!? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!" Star spat, pointing to Himeheart. Richtofen jumped in front of Himeheart, yanking his pistol out of his pocket, aiming at Star's neck. "Touch her and die!" he snapped. Star winced at the bite, eyes wide. "Heck, I'm sure you'll die along with the others! Your prophecy spells doom!" she yelled to everyone. Richtofen pulled the trigger, and Star faded away. He groaned in fury, shaking his head. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen?" Himeheart asked, concerned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 20:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who is she?" Mai asked. Aspen(Talk) 20:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ShtarClan zinks I'm zheir pet-I'm the one they have to send prophecies, OF COURSE!" he grumbles sarcastically. Richtofen grabbed the clean bullet off the ground, and reloaded his Magnum. He swapped it with his Galil, and put it in his bag. "Does your bag hold everything, papa?" Gemkit asked. "Nein." he replied with a sigh. "I have to consult StarClan. I vill be on my way now." he said quickly, and hit the button for his mini-tent, which collapsed into a pocket-sized contraption. He looked scared outta his skin. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai growled. She was being ignored. She sighed and sat back down next to Izac, then rested her head on his sholder. Aspen(Talk) 20:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon just shook her head, then looked around Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 01:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (He forgot that others were around him...poor Mai 3:) Dawnkit, Blizzardkit, and Chesirekit (Sorry, BC) poked their heads out of the bush. "Papa~!!!!" Dawnkit screamed, and ran up overjoyed. Richtofen winced in alarm. "Shtay avay! I don't vant to hurt anyone!" he screamed mysteriously, and ran away. Dempsey, who had faked being unconscious, leapt to his feet. "Hahahah, where's my popcorn?" he asked. He had a massive bruise on his forehead, and two bloody cuts on his arms from when he pushed Richtofen into the river. "Heck darnit, he ran off. 'Shilly Richtofen!'" Dempsey joked, imitating his friend in his last sentence. Dempsey pulled out his android phone. "Hey, Nikolai and I are sobering up by getting drunk tonight, anyone coming?" he blabbered on, texting Nikolai. Dawnkit began to cry at her father running away in fear. Edward appeared out of the bushes, dazed with a bloody wound. "Great StarClan, I bumped into dad and he kept blabbering about a prophecy...that involved Dawnkit dying or something because of him. OK, I might not have heard it right!" Edward strangled out. "Where's Ricestorm when you need him, he'd know." he grumbled under his breath. He noticed others. "Oh. Sorry. And hi Burrstar, been a while since I left the clan." he added, Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 01:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon went up to Dempsey and poked him. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 01:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey scooped up his daughter and placed her on his right shoulder with a smile. "Aahhh, this is a perfect morning!" he said cheerily. Claudia tugged at his shirt. "No fair, papa, Dragon gets everything!" she cried, teary-eyed. "You're both equally loved, don't worry!" he replied, putting her on his other shoulder. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai sighed and glared at the people around her. She hated to be ignored when she asked important questions. Fu*k it.... Aspen(Talk) 02:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricestorm walked out of a nearby bush, his brown hair a mess. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wow. Perfect timing. Hi Rice, haven't seen you for 6 moons!" Edward responded. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 15:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey Ed," Ricestorm greeted, yawning. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ehhh, you just missed pops. I've spent some time at 935, learned some nice technician junk." He rubbed his forehead, and then grabbed a walky-talky. "Dad, come back." he talked into it. "NEIN! IT VILL HURT DAWNKIT!" Richtofen spat into the transciever. Edward's expression: o.o --4pinkbear Mai yawned and glared at Ricestorm and Edward. She was in a bad mood from being ignored, and she still was being ignored. Aspen(Talk) 16:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Two knives, out of nowhere, flew past Mai's face. "Dang it, I could've taken out one who is prettier than me!" a voice spat. Star came back out of the bushes, growling on about her miss. "Dang nab it! At least I captured one of them to kill off later." she added, pulling out a large sack, which was moving. "SHTAR! LEMME OUT! ZIS IS TORTUROUSLY HARD TO BREATHE IN!!! nyaaaa~ torture...:)" Richtofen yelled, and then calmed down slightly, but then struggled more in the burlap bag. Star waved her fairie-like wand, and Richtofen was gone. "Mmm, that one I will kill for sport. But I will kill the rest of you so that you don't complete your prophecy, starting with this one!" Star replied, and grabbed Dawnkit by the neck. The girl screamed, but was quickly silenced with a snap of her neck. (NOTE: Dawnkit dies, yes, but not in real DawnClan RPG.) "Dawnkit! NOOOO!" Gemkit screeched in alarm. She looked up and glared at Star, and then, woah! Where'd she get that pocket knife? She stabbed Star in the kneecap, who kicked the girl and fled in alarm, hissing under her breath, as if she was a cat. "By midnight, when Richtofen is dead, I will finish the rest of you as well!" Star's voice boomed mistily, and she vanished in thin air. .::. Back at Crystal Cave .::. Richtofen cut open a breathing hole with his pocket knife, and began to work at the rope. "Shtupid, Shtar, vith her, shtupid, akshent....and her...shtupid...insanity....oh, vait, zat's me. ^.^" he began, and smiled wickedly when the rope cut open. "Ah, finally." he began, only to realize that Star was right there. She pinned and locked him to the wall, walking away. "Let's play, throw the knife at a traitor!" she squealed. He rolled his eyes. "I hate your games, you are just like Shamantha, only more annoying." he growled with another roll of his eyes. She threw one knife, which was thin and sharp, at him, which sunk into his left arm. .::. BACK WITH THE OTHER CATS .::. Dempsey laughed again. "Star is a lunatic, believe me. She demands entrance to 935 every day now, so she can torture us. Uhh, like we'll let her in? Now she's done it. I'm off to Crystal Cave. Buh bye." Dempsey chuckled, and grabbed a sharp knife, walking away. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 13:36, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai's eyes widened and Izac's burst open. He stood infront of Mai, as if he thought there were going to be knives. If they hit anyone, they hit me. Aspen(Talk) 15:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Another knife hit Richtofen, right on the side of his neck. He instantly passed out, losing a life. Star cackled. "You'll die slowly and painfully!" she cried in joy. Richtofen awoke, gasping for air. "You arrogant cat! You should have never been ShtarClan's leader, or founder!" he spat, fingers clenching. He was still tied to the wall. .::.BACK AT THE OTHER CHARACTERS XD .::. There was a swirl of stars that slowly fluttered down, brightly blinding the humans for a split second, before revealing StarClan warriors. Quickstar, whom had been leader before Birdstar, the previous DawnClan leader, shone brightly amongst the others, his naturally silver hair coated in stars. "Hello Burrstar. I don't know if you remember me, but I was the leader when you were a very young warrior. I come for all of you. There is chaos coming from Star, she has allied with powerful Dark Forces. Your lives are all in grave danger, and many of you all will join our ranks unless she is stopped. I spoke with Richtofen earlier, he knows." Quickstar gravely spoke. His voice was melodic and charming, however. A small girl appeared behind him. Dawnkit. "This one was unnessecarily lost. And her father could be next. It is up to all of you to stop Star. She is here..." Quickstar added, and waved his hand. A small cloud-like vision appeared, showing Star at Crystal Cave, Richtofen still tied to the wall, cut and bloody. The knife is still lodged slightly in his neck, and blood is trickling out of it. "Haha, you're losing your 7th life already! I'm a lucky lady, getting to kill someone stronger than me. Come, let's let your pathetic friends save you. I bet they're right outside the cave. I think I'm going to finish the one I threw a knife at, the one I missed...Mai was it? And then I'll take your mate, Richtofen, and go onto world domination!" Star hissed into his ear with a cackle. "You're...wrong! You will never succeed!" Richtofen choked out, and coughed, more scarlet drops hitting the floor. He fell into a shock again, losing his 6th life with splattering agonizing cries. The vision faded. "Star is leaving there soon enough. I wish you all good luck in taking her out-she is stronger than she used to be." Quickstar said with a smile, and began to fade. Icefeather hurtled out of the woods. "Burrstar, I've located Star at-wait, is that my brother!? QUICKSTAR!" she squacked, and ran towards her brother, but he had completely vanished when she had made it to where he had stood. "Darn itttt!" she screeched. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 21:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss just rolled her eyes. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- The area around our human friends swirled and changed to the snowy Frost Mountain. Quickstar reappeared, faded. "I teleported you to Frost Mountain, right near the entrance of Crystal Cave. Oh, drat, you don't have weapons!" Quickstar spat, and threw down his bag. A whole bunch of deadly, shiny weapons were gleaming inside... "She and her army are inside. They have a lot of hostages, living and StarClan. Some are dying from her torture." he growled. "This seems like a short-like prophecy, but StarClan cannot do it alone. We need all of your help. Take what you want, don't argue. There is a great reward for accomplishing this for us. We thank you dearly." Quickstar hastily explained, and POOF, gone. Icefeather automatically grabbed an ice-blue sword, made of diamond. Gemkit, despite her mother's snaps to not touch any of them, grabbed a small, size-changing gold knife, which converted its strength as needed. She smiled and carefully held it. Edward grabbed a bow-and-arrows, and crept up to the edge of the cave entrance, peering inside. There were several compartments of Crystal Cave, but foolishly, Star had left all the prisoners chained to the wall in the entrance section. You could hear her and her army cackling down the lone tunnel on the left, but all the innocent others were left alone. Maybe for a trap. But he could eye his father, bound hard to the wall with wrist cuff links, and Lavenderheart gnawing at a chain on her ankle. Hummingbird, who was part-fox, had her bushy green tail bristling in fury as she swayed it back and forth. She was kept in a cage, due to her aggressive fighting skills. She slammed against the bars angrily. "We have to do something about this-Quickstar was right, they are dying!" Edward spat. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 21:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai looked up at Izac, seeing a cut across his left cheek. He did this when his mother died. Mai ran her fingers across the cut above her left eyebrow. She did this right after he cut his cheek. Aspen(Talk) 03:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather stared to Mai and Izac briefly. She could tell they were in love. Icefeather had once knew love...and she also knew hurt, when loved ones betray you... Icefeather shook her head with a smile. She walked over to Mai and Izac, two smaller swords in hand. "Here, you two. Take these swords. You'll need them if you want to kick Dark Forest butts." Icefeather said with a smile. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 12:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izac smiled at Icefeather and took the knife. He gripped it so tightly that his scarred knuckles turned white through his stil. Mai took the other knife and slid it under her braclet. She quickly turned it into a hidden blade. "Thanks." Mai said for Izac and herself. Aspen(Talk) 00:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer woke up and got out of his bed. He looked on the table to see a PS3 contoller sitting next to Skyrim on top of the table. "No, I've got work to do," he said to himself, "Oh well." Kramer turned on the Playstation put in Skyrim and sat down to continue where he left off. "I hope Richtofen doesn't find out," Kramer hoped. Blackstar27 Beware 01:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward charged in the cave, yet silently, slipping near the prisoners. (Anyone elses' characters can be prisoners, too...) Richtofen looked up with pain in his usually cheery green eyes. Edward silently helped pull the knife from his father's neck, bandaging the wound. "Ed..vard..." Richtofen groaned. Edward cut the handcuffs clinging him to the wall off his wrists. Richtofen collasped to the ground as soon as he was released. Edward sighed and helped Richtofen up, whose color was drained from his face. Star's evil cackling rang from the tunnel nearby. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 01:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ashclaw hissed and leaped onto Mai. He had mottled gray hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing an army outfit. He teleported her before Izac could stab him. As they teleported away, Izac stabbed the air and screamed. "Mai!!!!!!!" he screamed. His deep voice echoed through DawnClan territory. ... Mai was now a prisoner. Aspen(Talk) 01:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward hid in the shadows with Richtofen as they watched Mai appear with Ashclaw. "Oh ShtarClan no, not anozzer one...." Richtofen groaned quietly. Crispinheart appeared at the doorway, and ran his fingertips through his shaggy golden hair. "Ahh, thank you, Ashclaw, for recovering another prisoner. Once we drain all their powers, we will succeed in taking over the forest, as planned. Star is very pleased. She already took almost all the power from Richtofen-HEY, IS THAT EDWARD!?" Crispinheart began, and then tackled Edward to the ground, holding a knife to the man's throat. "Let...GO!" Edward shrieked, only to be handcuffed. Richtofen stumbled out of the shadows, falling unconscious again. "You tried to save your pops and this girl, hmm?" Crispinheart hissed, pointing to Mai. "Sorry, I planned to save everyone." Edward replied, looking to Mai with a shrug. .::. BACK AT DAWNCLAN .::. Wispfire lunged and tackled Icefeather to the ground, holding a knife to her throat. "I'm taking you with me!" he sneered, handcuffing her. "HELP!" she shrieked, struggling in his grip. (Cue some Graysoul action, Elorisa? XD) Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai glared at Crispinheart. "Can I be her boyfriend after we drain the others power? Shes hot..." Ashclaw said slyly, winking at Mai. Mai glared at him, her icy eyes burning into his. They were the exact same color. Aspen(Talk) 02:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmm. No." Crispinheart snapped. He grabbed a life-sucking gun. "Here, use this." He threw it to Ashclaw. He grabbed another one, and then sneered to Edward. "Lookie here, I'm going to finish off your father in front of him. Torture before his own death!" Crispinheart cackled. He kicked Richtofen to the floor, who gasped in pant, defenselessly. Crispinheart held the gun to the man's shirt. "Sayonara, sucker." Crispinheart cheered, and then pulled the trigger. A blast of blinding light filled the room for a split second, and Richtofen was dead. "Oh joy! His soul is inside this jar, now..." Crispinheart mused, and pulled out the red-filled jar. He squeezed on a top and put it with the other souls. "Now you try." Crispinheart persisted to Ashclaw, pointing to Mai. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ashclaw scoffed and rolled his eyes. He pointed the gun at Mai. ... Izac growled to himself and ran to where the prisoners were being kept. He busted through the wall of where ever they where. He stood infront of Mai and put his hand on the front of the life sucking gun. "You wont hurt the only person that I have left." Izac growled. He bent the gun's tip tords the ceiling. Ashclaw's face was like this: OoO. He growled and threw the gun aside, then punched Izac in the face. Izac grunted and grasped his hand around Ashclaw's neck. Aspen(Talk) 02:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart aimed at Izac, and pulled the trigger, which bounced off the wall and hit Lavenderheart, who cringed and shriveled slightly. Crispinheart butted the front of the gun into Izac's face, making sure the young man was off of Ashclaw. He cuffed up Izac quickly, watching the man uselessly struggle on the floor. "You shouldn't mess with me, kid." Crispinheart snarled. Edward started crying. "Papa! Don't be dead! Papa~!" he screeched. Richtofen was as pale as a bone, unmoving and silent. Not a breath escaped his lips. "Quiet, or you're next!" Crispinheart snapped. Edward fell quiet. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "I'm not a kid...." Izac growled and broke the handcuffs easily. He still had the chains around his wrists, but they werent connected. He punched Ashclaw in the nose, hearing it break, and then threw him out of the room. Mai just stood there, her eyes wide. Izac's nose was bloody from Crispinheart, but he didnt care. He was used to blood. Izac picked up a life sucking gun and aimed it at Crispinheart. He fired and the bullet hit Crispinheart in the eye. Aspen(Talk) 02:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crispinheart collapsed, feeling throbbing pain in his eye, and then squirmed on the floor, life flickering, until he was dead. Edward used the blade lodged in Richtofen's arm to cut off his handcuffs. "I'll come back for you, father. I will avenge your death!" he snarled quietly, but sadness lingered in his tone. "Mai, Izac. You need to stay hidden!" Edward said quickly, dragging them into the shadows right when Tigerstar and Hawkfrost arrived. "What was all that noise!? LE GASP! CRISPINHEART!" Tigerstar screeched. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I added Daredemon to GangClan :) Tunia is gonna join later, right?) Mai and Izac's hands locked tightly around one another's. "Dont ever let go..." Izac muttered. Mai smiled a little at this quiet, sweet command. Aspen(Talk) 02:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, she is.) Tigerstar blinked for a moment, his amber eyes big and gleaming. "Eh, we recovered a ton of souls already. Thrushstar, and wait, Richtofen's dead!? He killed him!? FINALLY. I've been waiting for my son-in-law to die! HAHA YES! I'M THROWING A PARTY :D" Tigerstar cheered. Hawkfrost glared to Tigerstar. "You're saying you didn't like my step-brother? Why do you think I left the Dark Forest!? And so you drag me here!? I HATE YOU!" Hawkfrost screeched. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 02:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why do we need to hide?" Mai asked Edward. Izac squeezed Mai's hand even tighter as Windstep and Sedgefoot, more Dark Forest cats, appeared in the room. "Here we are!" Sedgefoot exclaimed. Windstep rolled his eyes at the homocidal, yet enthusiactic Sedgefoot. Sedgefoot had pale brown hair and neon green eyes. He was wearing a blood stained, dark brown striped, olive green shirt and kahki pants. Windstep had black and golden hair(dark tortoiseshell?) and neon red eyes. He was wearing gray, baggy jeans and a loose silver shirt that showed some of his muscles because he left the buttons open. Aspen(Talk) 02:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Maybe that's a good enough explanation. You don't wanna die, do you? And Hawkfrost is undercover, he's our spy." Edward muffled under his breath. He walked away with a sigh. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 14:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sedgefoot is a sociopath, but he is really energetic. He will be fun to roleplay XD) Sedgefoot smiled as Mallowkit, the daughter of the Dark Forest cats Shatteredscar and Violetmist, appeared. She had purple-silver hair and blue-purple eyes. She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans and a skin tight dark lavender shirt with the words "I Will End You" written on it in the color of blood. "Hello everyone..." Mallowkit said. Even if she was a kit, she shouldnt be. She grew only to the age of 13. "Mallowkit!" Sedgefoot exclaimed and attack hugged the girl. Mallowkit awkwardly patted the 14 year old's back. "Where are Violetmist and Shatteredscar?" Windstep asked. "They will be here later, along with Deadtail." Mallowkit said and stepped back from Sedgefoot. Windstep nodded. "Izac and Mai should be around here somewhere. Hiding." Windstep growled and glanced around him. Mallowkit rolled their eyes. "They are strong, but they are cowards." she said, playing with her straight, sholder length hair. Aspen(Talk) 18:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward reached into his backpack silently, pulling out a small bow. "This'll end Tiger, for now." he muttered under his breath. The bow had an ominous ice-blue color. He pulled out an arrow, which had dried blood on its tip. He aimed, and shot Tigerstar in the neck. Hard. Tigerstar was pinned, dead, to the wall. No human had seen where the arrow had come from. "Good..." he grumbled, and slipped it back away. "Don't ask where I got that, but I'll tell you anyways. I made it. It's the Silencer 3DW4RD." he added to Mai and Izac, and handed them both Silenced Ballistic Knives, holding himself one. "This is if someone spots us. We have 7 knives each. Use them wisely." he warned. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai and Izac nodded. "We should make a distraction and escape...." Izac said. "Yes...maybe? I dont know." Mai sighed and closed her eyes. Aspen(Talk) 21:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan, in the face of all this violence, fluttered up into the air, and she flew away, waving merrily to the humans she left behind. "Ta ta~! I wouldn't have been much help anyway." she shouted down to the other humans, and flew away. Graysoul facepalmed. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we ' ' have mentioned ' ' tying me up in that context, ''' '''do we have any extra rope about?]] 22:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Edward, what do you think about that?" Izac asked him. Aspen(Talk) 04:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No, we have to keep going. If we don't do something, it won't just be my father that dies..." Edward trailed off, and then there was a shrieking battle cry. StarClan had arrived! "Prepare to DIE, UND SHWIENS!" Richtofen, who looked starry and distant in appearance, shrieked, pulling out a luxiorious sword. (BCish, Bird) Waterpaw faded in, shooting a icy cold beam at the life-sucking guns, ultimately destroying them. Star walked in with her several minions, who leapt with daggers in hand. Richtofen and StarClan vanished in a mess of people fighting in war. "Keep moving, we have to stop Star, someone else might die!" Edward hissed through his gritted teeth. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 04:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mai nodded. "We'll be right back..." Izac said and walked with Mai behind something. "Whatever happens, always know that I love you." Izac whispered softly in Mai's ear. Mai smiled and stared into Izac's eyes. Their lips were so close.... Izac then leaned in and kissed Mai. The two broke the kiss after a long 14 seconds. "Now lets get back to Edward..." Izac said quietly. Mai smiled and nodded, then kissed Izac's scar on his face. Izac pressed his lips to Mai's forehead, then the two walked back to Edward. ... Mallowkit and Sedgefoot watched from the side with Windstep too. Aspen(Talk) 04:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Edward nodded. "Alright Lovebirds, remember, stay in the shadows. Stealth is our survival!" he said semi-sarcastically. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 04:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mai blushed many shades of red while Izac just smiled slyly. The two silently crept around in the shadows, looking for some way to kill one of the Dark Forest cats, stealthly. Aspen(Talk) 04:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparks flew off Richtofen's sword as he met Star's. "I never liked you, psychopath!" he screamed. "You crushed on me totally!" Star countered, smashing again. Richtofen dodged, muscles clenching as he took a blow to the shoulder. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 04:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Izac saw Mallowkit, her back tords them. He silently crept up on her and stuck the knife in her neck, pulled it out and ran back to Mai. "Assassin! Help!" Izac screamed. Windstep and Sedgefoot ran over to Mallowkit's dead body. Izac and Mai then stuck knives in each of Windstep and Sedgefoot's necks. The two people fell to the ground, dead. Mai and Izac then crept back into the shadows. Aspen(Talk) 17:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG